


the boy he saw at isac

by atrocities



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first post on here lit, got7 is mentioned too, idol crossovers, implied hooking up between jimin and seokjin, kpop, slight angst, tiny mention of suicide, very unlikely relationship, yoongi nonchalantly mentions his friendship with jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrocities/pseuds/atrocities
Summary: it just kind of, sort of, happened.





	the boy he saw at isac

would anyone ever expect yoon jeonghan, the soft, sweet talking, manipulative vocalist from seventeen to be dating min yoongi, fast rapping, sarcastic, intimidating rapper from bts? neither did they, it just, sort of, happened.

yoongi rarely paid attention to any of the idols with exception from their got7 friends, he had enough of people shipping him randomly with female artists for just glancing in their direction. sure, the thought of two artists together was nice, but people really believed he had a secret relationship going on with some of these people. it contributed to the reason as to why he hated going to award shows and social events like isac. he kept to himself most of the time to avoid any of that, he didn't mind of course, by all means ship away, but all he did was work on his music and he didn't have time for any other relationships aside from his own band mates and he decided to keep it that way.

that was until one day, one of those special days, in particular, it was isac . of course, he kept his distance, only talking to some of the got7 members and his own members until he could see taehyung with his goofy ass smile playing in a guy's hair, it was pretty long for dude, but he didn't judge considering he was pansexual. he didn't care.

"who's that?" yoongi asked jimin, who was out breath from wrestling with the youngest, jeongguk, jimin looked in the direction of what yoongi was staring and he smiled.

"you don't know?" obviously not, "that's yoon jeonghan, he's in seventeen. we've met them before."

and fuck, they have, it was even recorded, but yoongi kept his face in his fucking phone.

"taehyung must really like him, huh?" yoongi said with a soft smile and the seventeen member turned around, laughing as he hit said member playfully, the brunette's mouth opened a bit as he begin to stare. no, love at first sight didn't exist, fairy tales weren't real, there's was no such thing, but he'd do anything for such a beautiful man, "shit." he whispered to himself.

no, he never talked to jeonghan that year, but that's where it all started.

 

ever since then yoongi relied on taehyung, surprising, to give him as much information as possible, not in the creepy way, but just regular contact information and the year he was born. jeonghan was the first man to gain his attention in the industry, yoongi knew he wouldn't have enough time for romance of course, but they crossed paths often.

as time progressed yoongi in fact had crossed paths with yoon jeonghan of seventeen, he could already hear the fans whine that he wished he'd interact with jihoon instead, they've talked, they're friends, but they'd like to keep their chemistry off the camera, they wouldn't hear the end of it. he was grateful when the group were seated right behind them during mama and he took his chance, initiating the conversation first.

the year after, they fooled around in a stall of the bathroom, nobody questioned where they were. at that point their conversations were thoroughly enjoyable and not awkward, yoongi smiled at his phone whenever he got a text from the younger male, whether it was showing off his new hair dos or telling the stupid shit his band of thirteen has done.

the songs yoongi produced became softer and more mellow, his writing sounded more like poems, he felt at peace with himself and he's glad nobody suspected anything, he'd keep just like this. whenever he composed he couldn't help but to think of jeonghan, his smile, his cheekbones, his soft touch. everything about him was just.. gentle.

he was so gentle that sometimes he felt bad for being so rough on him when they're intimate, of course jeonghan liked it, but yoongi didn't want to end up harming the younger.

so this leads us to now, the boys are in a established relationship, their band mates knew and that was it, that's all who needed to know and it was respected amongst all of them, it's been a year and though their relationship had been tested there was nothing that could break up a bond that strong. yoongi really loved jeonghan, he really did and if only it was that easy he'd tell everyone about it. he wanted the world to know how he got lucky to be blessed with seventeen's yoon jeonghan.

the dorms were finally clean after god knows how long, they've had a lot of time off luckily, but that means there would be more planning about the comeback which took up more time than being on a schedule did, he didn't bother to dwell on the thought any more though, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he got the 'i'm here' text from jeonghan, he was too exhausted to get up especially after composing three songs for three days straight, he was done, of course, but he needed rest asap and once jeonghan got himself situated they were just going to sleep together.

"yoongi! your boyfriend is here!" he could here seokjin shout from wherever he was, presumably the living room because of course that's where the front door was. yoongi rolled his eyes at the elder and shouted for him to send jeonghan to his room. though he didn't really need to because jeonghan has been to their dorms so many times. 

the blond closed his eyes with a soft sigh, he could hear the door open and close with the sound of the lock following after, yoongi felt himself drift to sleep until he felt the familiar soft lips against his own, a soft and breathy chuckle was heard above him as he softly puckered his lips for more, but jeonghan was a tease, he wasn't getting more. the elder hummed and smiled tiredly at the visitor, "hey," he hummed.

"hey," jeonghan chuckled, "long day?" he asked, crawling into bed next to him, yoongi nodded and pouted before looking over to him, "do you wanna talk about it?" the younger questioned again.

yoongi sighed, "it's a lot going on, hanie," he mumbled as the brunette played in his hair, his small slender fingers running through the soft waves, "ai-aish, don't do that, i wanna stay awake and talk to you." he said as he gently took the boy's wrist and put down back at his side. jeonghan only laughed at him before sarcastically apologizing and kissing his nose.

"so," yoongi sighed, "jimin is having trouble with his sexuality and that just adds to the list of worries and he's like.. lashing out on all of us and then i've been composing three different songs at once and it's so tiring, i barely eat, i barely sleep," he closed his eyes and bit his lip, "i-i don't regret becoming famous, but it's still a bit much. i barely get to focus on my health and i fake everything."

jeonghan pursed his lips, resting his head on yoongi's chest, playing with cloth of his shirt, "i understand, i'm still having trouble too, i'm kind of tired of just being portrayed as a pretty face as if i wasn't insecure about my singing already," he sighed as yoongi rubbed his back, "i remember when i almost really did give up and i'd spend half of practice crying in the bathroom with jisoo wondering if we could really make out there," the younger smiled sadly, "and i'm still wondering the same thing, how long will it be until i either cut my contract or kill myself under pressure."

"jeonghan," yoongi breathed out, it was nothing the said boy heard before, the sound was broken, desperate almost, like he just touched a wound. the brunette looked up and widened his eyes once he saw that yoongi was on the verge of tears. the elder's bottom lip quivered as his grip tightened on his back, he wasn't upset, he just never knew jeonghan's thoughts went that deep and that far.

"yoongi, i—"

"do you know that this is the happiest i've been in years?" yoongi asked softly, "you've made so happy, you filled a void that i didn't even know was there and i'm so grateful for you. it's hurts when you say that because i can't think of a life with without you now that we've gotten this far," he cupped the younger's cheek and rested his forehead against his, "i wish you told me you had such thoughts, i wish i could've reassured you sooner because god knows what would've happen if it was too late."

"it's okay, it's okay." jeonghan whispered as yoongi began crying, he wiped his face and sighed softly, everyone would think yoongi was just some smartass who rarely showed his feelings, but he was the opposite, he always showed how he felt especially to the ones who are dearest to him, he always had deep conversations with jeonghan and within the group his conversations were with taehyung as they'd question their future as a group and how everything would play out for them, wondering if they've reached their full potential.

yoongi sniffled and sighed as he looked down, away from his boyfriend and the later pouted in response, "hyung, i love you," he sung to the upset male, he only covered his face and cried harder and the younger felt something hit him, it felt like whatever yoongi was feeling bounced back onto him and within moments he felt the tears sting the corners of his eyes, he crawled on his lap and tried to compose himself, but he couldn't and he let it happen as he released a shaky breath seconds before he began crying as well, "hyung, i love you." he repeated, his voice shaky and almost gone.

yoongi sat up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, burying his face into his chest as he felt the younger's arms wrap around him, "i love you, hanie." he mumbled in response, kissing his cheeks before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away.

jeonghan wiped his face and chuckled softly, "more." he said, his hand sliding down the blond's chest, the action was suggestive, but his true intentions were gentle, whatever happens will happen.

"more?" yoongi questioned as he watched the younger's eyes travel to his lips as he took his own in between his teeth, "oh, more." he mumbled, gripping his sides as he leaned closer and he was so close to finally feeling his lips against jeonghan's as its all he's been thinking about, hugging him, cuddling him, kissing him. 

"ah fuck," they heard from the other side of the door, they turned around and gave each other looks of confusion, "yoongi-ah, can you hand me guitar i need to play something for jimin!"

"i'm busy!" yoongi shouted, looking up at jeonghan as seokjin began to complain on the other side, whining about how he'd help yoongi put if it were him and that it was his room too, just shit yoongi didn't really necessarily care about, "can you please?" he half asked jeonghan, the younger rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself.

"harder!" he moaned out and covered his mouth to stop from laughing, seokjin cursed before leaving and yoongi didn't care, he didn't complain when seokjin had jimin in his room for two hour "talks".

"you're a true angel, now c'mere." yoongi whispered as he pulled jeonghan in for a long awaited kiss, as weird as it sounds the boy was like his safety blanket, a reassurance that everything was going to be okay in the end, that he was his and nothing could ever changed that. yoongi could feel so much in just one kiss, it was like all of his favorite things at once, the soft sound of rain as it hits the window, the ocean breeze, the warm feeling you get after you come home from a long day, all of that was jeonghan. his jeonghan.

the boy he saw at isac.


End file.
